The present invention relates to user interfaces, and more specifically, this invention relates to adjusting a user interface based on a context of historical instances of device usage.
Computing devices are a popular tool in modern society. The user interface (UI) of these computing devices is the bridge that connects the devices to humans. However, a growing abundance of applications to be used with the devices makes a present interaction with devices time-consuming and unintuitive. As a result, there is a need for UIs that understand personal usage patterns and the context of usage in order to make the interaction between users and the UI easier and more direct.